The Wrong Jedi
by TheForceWeilder413
Summary: With Ahsoka now in custody, its up to Anakin Skywalker and Ken Tarrak to find out the truth about the bombing. From the new episode The Wrong Jedi. However, I, Ken, the OC, is in it.


**This is Ken again, so, I just saw 'The Wrong Jedi'! Oh God, I can't believe that Barriss not only turned, but she also is skilled in Jar Kai, as well as she being able to keep up with Skywalker. But its so sad that Ahsoka left the Order. But she had a point, they wouldn't believe her, so how could she believe in herself if others constantly doubted her?**

**Anyway, he's what my OC, Ken Tarrak, would have done if he was in the episode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars, or Star Wars, or any of that jazz**

Ken paced around the room as Anakin and Ahsoka walked in. Ahsoka had been tried with murder of Jedi, clones, and an innocent woman's death. However, Ken knew it wasn't true. Ahsoka was his friend, they'd been friends for as long as they'd been Padawans. He was here today just to speak with them.

There were no words spoken for a moment before Ahsoka spoke as Anakin paced back and forth, "You're not helping."

Anakin stopped immediately and took a seat next to her, "I know, Snips, I just don't know what to do"

Ahsoka shrugged halfheartedly, "Its ok, I don't either"

Ken nodded at the too, "Me neither. But this just doesn't feel right to me"

Ahsoka looked at her friend with a slightly disappointed look. Ken was known to always have an idea for a different scenario, whatever it may be. He not having anything to say was…disturbing.

A low gong dinged, signaling them to go. They all walked to the platform in the middle of the room. There was a dark circle in the middle, and a lighter circle surrounding it. Two Jedi Guardians walked in with their lightsabers upright but not active.

Ahsoka stood in the middle while the others stood on the lighter circle. Suddenly, the circle started to rise and the door above opened up. They found themselves in a lightly lit room with the entire Council sitting around in seats above.

The circle suddenly stopped, the light one that is, and the dark one fully rose. A blue light shone on Ahsoka.

"Padawan Tano" Grand Master Yoda addressed, "Serious charges have been left against you. How plead you?"

"Not guilty, Master" Ahsoka said immediately, no doubt whatsoever, "I would never take the lives of innocents. The values of the Jedi are sacred to me"

Ki Adi Mundi spoke up, "There is evidence to the contrary. You were alone with Letta when she died. Can you explain this?"

Ahsoka slightly cringed at the memory of Letta being strangle by an invisible force, "Someone used the Force against her"

"Which brings us to Ventress. Can you explain your association with her?" Plo Koon asked, his deep, rumbling voice slightly echoing in the small room.

Ahsoka chose her words carefully, "We had a…mutual understanding. I thought she was helping me-"

"Did she help you acquire the nano-droid weaponry when you were apprehended? The same devices used in the bombing of the Temple" Windu interrupted.

"No!" Ahsoka said, "I was set up, and deceived, as you are being deceived now"

"The question is, Padawan Tano" Windu continued, "Who is deceiving us, Ventress, you, or someone else?"

Anakin squinted his eyes at the Council, a thought starting to form, the same thought Ken had.

"I am NOT deceiving you. I would assume Ventress is…but I can't be sure. My sense is…clouded" Ahsoka said resolutely.

"Clouded by the Dark Sided, these things are, Padawan Tano, dangerously clouded. But not just around you, around many things in these times" Yoda said.

Something in Ken's mind clicked, "You've already made your decision, haven't you?! This meeting is only a formality!" He shouted as Anakin nodded in agreement.

Obi Wan looked at Yoda with a grave disposition.

Yoda sighed, "Reached a decision, we have. Though, not in total agreement, are we"

Windu spoke with his arms crossed, his iron face unreadable as he spoke, "It is the Council's opinion, that Padawan Tano has committed sedition against the Republic, and thus, she will be expelled from the Jedi Order"

Ahsoka's head snapped up in complete shock. She felt the slight sting in her eyes but quickly shook her head. She was expelled? This wasn't happening.

Anakin took a step forward but the Guardians ignited their yellow double-bladed lightsabers.

Anakin shouted in anger, "You can't do this!"

The dark circle started to lower as Ki Adi Mundi spoke, "Your Padawan status will be stripped from you. And you shall forfeit all rank and privileges within the Grand Army of the Republic. You'll be turned over to the Republic Courts to await your trial, and whatever punishment they will set for you"

A Guardian stepped forward and yanked Ahsoka's Padawan jewels off. Ahsoka felt the slightly pull of her head tails, but she was too numb in shock to say anything.

"Henceforth, you are _banned_ from the Jedi Order"

Ahsoka sat in her cell with complete sadness wanting to overcome her, but she also felt anger. Great anger. She wanted to yell out to the Council, she wanted them to believe her. Why didn't they? And why would Ventress turn around and betray her?

The slight hum of the security shield being turned off cut off her thoughts. Anakin, Ken, and Padme walked in.

"Padme has agreed to represent you before the Senate" Anakin said as he finally stood in front of her.

"I will do everything I can to prove your innocence, Ahsoka" Padme gave a slight smile. She felt so bad for this girl. She may have been a Jedi, but she was still just a teenage girl. Things like this didn't happen normally.

Ahsoka frowned, "I'm almost certain that the person behind this is Ventress" She looked at Anakin and Ken, "And you two know I wasn't working with her. She was at the warehouse, in the room, we fought, but she got away. Didn't any of the clones see anything?" She asked, dreading the answer.

Padme shot a glance towards Anakin as he grimaced. His hands were clenched for a moment before he let them lay limp.

"No. None of the clones reported seeing Ventress at the city" He raised a hand to his chin in thought, "I thought you said Ventress left before you entered the warehouse?"

"That's what I thought too, then she attacked me when I got inside. I'd know her red lightsabers anywhere" Ahsoka said with distaste.

Ken nodded with his hands crossed, the seventeen year old Padawan frowned, "Well, if that's our only lead, then I know what I have to do"

Anakin looked at Ken and nodded, "I'll go too"

"Wait, where are you two going? You can't leave now" Padme said as the two approached the ray shield.

"Yes, we can." Anakin said turning around, "We have to find Ventress and get to the bottom of this"

Anakin and Ken walked out as the ray shield deactivated.

In the underbelly of Coruscant, an unarmed Asajj Ventress walked along the dark roads, trying to find her weapons. She'd been knocked out by something after she parted ways with Skywalker's little pet.

She walked past a street game with little interest.

Suddenly, she felt something. It was faint but there. She looked left and right, but saw nothing. She paid little attention and continued to walk.

A suddenly rumble alerted that someone was behind her, and not just anyone, "Anakin Skywalker and Ken Tarrak"

"I know you're behind all of this" Anakin said, his hood over his head, his hilt in his hand.

"Then prove it" Ventress said before back flipping above to a walkway. Ken saw this coming and jumped after her, igniting his green lightsaber. He slashed as she landed, but Ventress drove her foot into his face, then his chest, smashing him against a wall.

Anakin jumped after the two and landed behind Ventress. She jumped in the air and pulled two pipes from a house_. Better than nothing._

"Leave me alone!" She shouted as she swung at the two armed Jedi.

Both pipes were sliced in half as Ventress swung for their heads. Realizing she had no chance of winning, Ventress jumped upward to the next walkway, then back flipped again to another.

Anakin and Ken followed right after. Skywalker threw his hand forward, pushing Ventress to a wall, the resulting impact sent her to the ground. The hood over Skywalker's face fell as he lifted a slightly clenched hand. The Force swelled around him and Ventress soon found her windpipe closed. She rose in the air slightly as she clawed at the invisible hand. Ken held his blade up to her neck.

She suddenly flew to Skywalker's hand as he grasped her neck firmly, "Tell me what happened!" His voice was dark.

Ventress was unable to say anything due to his vicious hold. She grabbed his hand and tried to pry it away, but the Knight proved too strong for her now. He'd been fighting for a little longer, and had more practice while she'd been a lowly bounty hunter.

Anakin loosened his grip slightly and Ventress spoke, "When I heard your little rat was on the run, I thought…she might bring a large…bounty" Her voice was strangled and it increased as she saw a fury erupt in his eyes.

"Bounty?!"

She suddenly found herself bending over the side of the walkway with a blue lightsaber to her neck, and a green one at her head, "I was going to catch your pet, and turn her over to the authorities, collect whatever bounty was due"

Ken realized this may be the only chance to get the info out. He placed a hand on Skywalker's shoulder, "Let her go, I think she sees reason now"

Anakin begrudgedly deactivated his saber and tossed her to the side, "What stopped you?"

Ventress started to get maximum air and started to cough and sputter. Skywalker had grown less tolerant and more violent. She was beginning to see another side, "At first, I admit, I was just interested in the money and a little bit of revenge, but then I realized that your fallen Padawan and I had a lot in common"

"How dare you compare yourself to my best friend?!" Ken growled at her. But Ventress was resolute, "You are not even in a position to make a reflection"

"It's true!" Ventress shouted in Anakin's firm face, "My Master abandoned me." There was a touch of sadness in her voice, something Anakin had rarely seen, "And that's exactly what you did to her…you and your Jedi Order"

Ken shook his head, "We haven't given up faith, though it is true that the Council is having doubts"

"They didn't believe her, Tarrak, its as simple as that" Anakin said darkly. Little did they know, the trial for Ahsoka was starting now, and penalty would be death. The Council Members were watching, but silent. Padme entered and Tarkin too, this wasn't going to bode well.

Meanwhile, Ken decided to get to the point.

Ken shook his head, "If not you, then what happened?"

"After I left the warehouse, I was walking away and I thought she came up behind me to talk more, but I was wrong, someone came out of nowhere and hit me from behind. Not just anyone can sneak up behind me. It had to be another Jedi" Ventress said.

Anakin's eyes slightly softened, "I don't believe you" But he did. He knew this was really bad when he believed her.

"Believe it" Ventress shot back, "Whoever you're looking for has my lightsabers, that's how you know you've found the criminal"

Anakin leaned over the side and sighed, "That leaves me at a dead end, you're the only person Ahsoka talked too"

Ken shook his head, "I don't think so" He had a feeling…

"He's right. She spoke to someone named…Barriss. That's why we needed to go to the warehouse in the first place. This Barriss told us to go there" Ventress was having an almost epiphany.

Anakin scowled darkly, "If you're wrong, you're dead" He jumped onto the streets after that.

Ken looked at Ventress, "So long, Ventress"

Asajj gave a tiny smile, "Goodbye, Jedi. We'll meet again."

Ken nodded, "I bet we will"

Anakin and Ken walked through the dorms of the Temple until they found Barriss's room. From what they could tell, the window was open and she was in there. Yet, they could sense no evil. This may have all been for naught.

Ken looked at Skywalker, "Anakin, let's find out the truth"

Anakin nodded, "I have no intention of anything else"

"Enter" They heard and the door opened. They stepped in as Barriss Offee stood up to greet them.

"Master Skywalker, Ken, how can I help you?" She asked politely.

Anakin nodded slightly, "I was told that you spoke to Ahsoka before she was arrested" He paused for a brief moment as Barriss's lightsaber flew into his hand, "What did you say to her?"

Barriss looked at Ken for a moment and he swore he saw something in her eyes. Possibly alarm?

"We've been friends for a long time, I was only trying to help her. I hope I'm not in any trouble." Barriss said quietly. Anakin seemed to be studying her lightsaber as he spoke again, "It's no trouble, I just need to know what you told her…and if you've told anyone else"

Barriss's eyes were glued to her lightsaber in the young Knight's hands, "No, I thought I had a clue for her but I really couldn't tell her anything. Who told you I spoke to her?" If the answer was what she thought, then the jig was up. She'd thought she'd have more time, but it seems not, that is, if Skywalker figured it out.

Anakin frowned, his eyes digging into hers, "Ventress, she told me"

Her suspicions were right.

Ken spoke up, "We tracked her down and she told us you spoke to Ahsoka, telling her to go to the warehouse….the exact warehouse where she was attacked"

Barriss turned to him, "I thought it was Ventress who was behind that"

"That's what Ahsoka says" Anakin spoke again, his voice laced with sadness and thought, "But I think she's wrong. Ventress says someone else is involved in this whole conspiracy."

"And you believe her?" Barriss almost scoffed, though, inwardly, she was starting to become worried that they were catching on quick, "Who else could it be? Surely not Ahsoka"

"No" Ken said before walking up to Anakin, "It wasn't Ahsoka either. We think Ahsoka _and _Ventress are telling the truth."

Barriss saw where this was going and she slowly crept to her vase, where Ventress's lightsabers were. She twisted her hand slightly so she could summon them if needed.

"But, there's only one way to find out" Anakin said before Barriss's Jedi lightsaber snapped to life, the blue blade brightening the room.

The jig was up for her.

Ventress's crescent lightsabers flew from the vase and into Barriss's awaiting hands as they sprung to life as Anakin attacked.

Ken grimaced and attacked, his green blade springing to life. Barriss blocked his attack as well as Anakin's.

Ken frowned, "Funny, those belong to Ventress"

Barriss broke off and swung at their feet, which they jumped back. They both attacked, which Barriss barely blocked, the pressure on both sabers now.

Anakin shouted, "You should've gotten rid of them!"

Barriss gave a smile, "I think they suit me" She swung the two twin blades with precise hits, they struck blades again and again, until Anakin kicked Barriss through the door. She slowly rose to her feet before taking off in a sprint through the halls.

Ken and Anakin shared a look before following her.

Barriss ran through the Temple a while for the two Jedi caught up. Anakin leaped high into the air and brought his saber down on hers in a flash of blue and red.

Ken joined the fray and aimed for her mid- section, to which the former Jedi did a sideways flip to the window to avoid it.

Anakin, still wielding only Barriss's Jedi lightsaber, growled in anger, "Ahsoka trusted you and you betrayed her!"

"How dare you?" Ken shouted.

"I've learned that trust is overrated. The only thing the Jedi Council believes in is violence" Barriss spat, twirling her lightsabers around her body.

Ken had had enough of this and charged. He swung his lightsaber in all directions to attack and block. He flipped over her head and tried to slash down, but Barriss was skilled, she brought her back foot up to meet his chin, sending him flying across the room.

Anakin unclipped his lightsaber and ignited it.

The two Jedi started to attack. Anakin swung slower, but with more power, making Offee rely on her agility rather than her strength.

She jumped up on a pillar as she parried another blow. Anakin swung with both blades as she jumped, only for her to land on his back and use it as a jumper stool.

Barriss jumped to another pillar and unleashed a heavy Force push. Anakin's head hit the wall behind him and he was temporarily stunned. Barriss saw her chance and grinned. She launched herself at him but a green blade met hers.

She turned to face Ken, who frowned, "I don't think that you'll be getting that far, Barriss!"

He brought his knee up, pushing her backwards to the ground as Anakin regained his composer and his lightsabers.

Barriss, knowing she couldn't win, started to run to the right, hoping to find another way out. But before she had the chance, two Guardians showed up.

"Cease hostility!" One shouted as they both ignited their weapons, the yellow glow illuminating them both. Growling lightly, Barriss ran the other direction. Two more Guardians showed up.

Anakin and Ken looked at her. Anakin shouted, "It's over Barriss, you're coming in! You'll admit you were the attacker, and you set up Ahsoka!"

Barriss looked behind him and saw the window. She didn't respond but jumped over his head, slashing at the glass as she broke through the window, falling to the building below the room.

"Barriss!" Anakin shouted as he dove in after her. Ken looked towards the Guardians, "Take the lift!"

Ken ran out and jumped into the fray, force pushing Barriss to the ground as she was about to kick Anakin. A group of younglings watched as Anakin, Ken, and Barriss fought. Ken was lowering his blade when he caught sight of the reinforcements.

Anakin grabbed Barriss's hand after he lost her lightsaber, making her drop one of hers. She knew she wasn't going to win, but she was sure as hell going to try. She attacked with her single red lightsaber, but Ken intercepted the attack and delivered a fierce kick to her stomach, causing her to double over. Any of the slightest thoughts she had of winning flew right out the window.

Anakin yanked her lightsaber with the Force and threw her through the air with the Force and into the tree behind her. She slumped in defeat. The plan she had, didn't work out so well after all.

"The members of the court, have reached a decision" A Senator said as he transmitted the code to the Chancellor.

Palpatine started to read, "Ahsoka Tano, by an overwhelming count of-"

"Hold it Chancellor!" A voice shouted. Everyone in the courtroom turned to the voice. Four Guardians and two Jedi walked through the door as it opened.

The Chancellor's brow furrowed, "I hope you have a reason for bursting into our proceedings, Master Skywalker and Padawan Tarrak"

"I am here with evidence and a confession from the person responsible for all the crimes Ahsoka has been accused of." He step sided, "Barriss Offee! Member of the Jedi Order"

"And a traitor" Ken added.

"Barriss, is it true?" Ahsoka dared to asked.

"Tell them the truth" Anakin growled.

"I did it" Offee said, "Because I have come to realize, what many people have come to realize, that the Jedi are responsible for this war. That we have so lost our war that we have become villains in this conflict. We should be put on trial, _all_ of us! And my attack on the Temple was an attack on what the Jedi have become: an army fighting for the Dark Side, fallen from the light that we once held so dear. This Republic is failing! It is only a matter of time!" Anakin pulled on her restraints and she stopped.

"Take her away" Palpatine ordered with a wave of his hand.

Barriss gave Ahsoka a sad glance before the four Guardians escorted her out. Anakin and Ken looked to Ahsoka and gave a small smile to show that she was right.

Ahsoka looked down, refusing to let tears fall.

Later, in the Temple, Anakin, Obi Wan, Plo Koon, Sassee Tiin, Ki Adi Mundi, Mace Windu, and Yoda were speaking with Ahsoka. Apologies were in order. The crushing distrust was still laid heavily upon her shoulders.

"Ahsoka" Anakin said softly, "I'm so sorry, about everything"

"You have our most humble apologies, Little Soka'" Plo Koon said, "The Council was wrong to accuse you"

"You have shown such great strength and resilience in your struggle to prove your innocence" Sassee Tiin commended.

"This is the true sign of a Jedi Knight" Ki Adi added.

"This was actually your Great Trial. We see that now. We understand that the Force works in mysterious ways. And because of this trial, you have become a greater Jedi then you would have otherwise" Windu gave a small smile.

Ahsoka felt anger well up inside her. Windu felt that she wouldn't have become a great Jedi without this stupid thing?!

"Back into the Order, you may come" Yoda smiled.

There was a moment of silence before Anakin stepped up, "They're asking you back Ahsoka" He reached behind his back and pulled out her Padawan jewel, "_I'm_ asking you back"

Ahsoka looked at his hand and at the jewel that once adorned her head as a Padawan. There was a part of her that wanted to come back, but there was a larger part that was broken at the fact of the entire Order, albeit Anakin and Ken, didn't believe her. She felt anger as well, but that didn't make her who she was.

She looked back up at Anakin's blue eyes and felt tears sting as she closed his hand. He looked at her with a shocked expression. Ahsoka's lips slightly quivered, "I'm sorry, Master. I'm not coming back"

With that, she turned and ran out of the Council Chambers. She never looked back until she was outside the Temple, that's when she heard her Master's voice call out to her. She didn't want to turn around, or stop, she wanted to keep going. She had to sort herself out without the Order for now.

But, something stopped her, and she turned around to face her master who was running to meet her.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"The Council didn't trust me, so how could I trust myself?" She fired back softly, the pain of talking to him was more than she could bear. However, she kept her voice calm.

"What about me?" Anakin asked desperately, "And Ken, we believed in you, we stood by you!"

Ahsoka looked into his eyes, "I know you guys believed in me, and I'm grateful for that. But this isn't about you"

Ken ran down the stairs in the front of the Temple when he heard the news. He ran to Ahsoka, "Don't go"

Ahsoka looked to Ken with sad eyes and a heavy heart, "I have to sort this out on my own, without the Council and without you two"

Ken sighed, "I understand…I'll miss you"

Ahsoka pulled him into a hug, "I'll miss you too" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek as Anakin looked down.

"I understand what its like to want to leave the order" Anakin quietly confessed.

Ahsoka turned around to the city, "I know"

She started to walk away, only to stop and give one last glance to her best friend and her master.

She whispered, but loud enough for them to hear, "We'll meet again"

With that, the former Padawan Ahsoka Tano walked down the final steps of the Temple, leaving everything she once had known behind. Ken looked after her until she was gone, then whispered, "I'm gonna miss her"

Anakin placed a hand on the Padawan's shoulder, "Me too"

**Well, there you go. There's my interpretation of how Ken would fit into this story. Sorry if it was a bit run together, but I thought it was good.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE FOR ME AND FORCEWEILDER413!**

**Ken: (Smiles and gives a half salute): "Until we meet again guys!"**

**Comments are helpful too, but no firing bombs at me.**


End file.
